Ray the Flying Squirrel
Ray the Flying Squirrel is a Mobian flying squirrel and Mighty the Armadillo's best friend and fellow adventurer. Appearance Ray is a yellow-furred flying squirrel with a tan muzzle and circular patch on his chest, similar to Sonic. He has a bushy yellow tail and patagium, or flight flaps, that he can extend from his chest to his arms. His wardrobe consists of a light blue scarf, flight goggles, white gloves with blue cuffs, and blue shoes with white cuffs/socks. History SegaSonic the Hedgehog Ray and his friend Mighty first encountered the Freedom Fighters in the form of Sonic the Hedgehog, whom they joined forces with to battle Dr. Eggman. Ray also made the acquaintance of Knuckles the Echidna and the Chaotix, old allies of Mighty's, and was trusted enough that Knuckles would have trusted him and Mighty with guarding the Master Emerald. However, the duo were far away from Angel Island when the Shattered World Crisis occurred, and did their best to help those caught up in the disaster. At some point, Ray met Moss the Sloth, who mentored and raised Mighty and taught the Armadillo to master his great temper and incredible powers since childhood. Shattered World Crisis While living in the Rocky Jungle Zone with Moss, Mighty and Ray became aware of the activities of the South American Egg Army under the leadership of Thunderbolt. Unable to take them on alone, the pair were surprised when a trio of friends arrived: Sonic, Sally Acorn, and Amy Rose. Saving Sonic from E-113 Xi, the pair got reacquainted with their old friend and the girls. They introduced the trio to Moss, who sensed a darkness within Sonic. After Sonic brushed off his friends' concerns, Amy used the Mystic Melody and sensed that the Chaos Emerald they were searching for was to the south. Realizing that the Egg Army base lay in that direction, Mighty and Ray joined up with the trio and infiltrated the base. However, when they arrived at the Chaos Emerald's container, Thunderbolt and her minions attacked with electrical weapons. The sight of other Ray and his other friends being shocked got to Sonic, whose own electrocution helped trigger his change into the Sonic the Hogwolf. Sonic Mania Plus İn the encore mode you can play as him. He can glide like Knuckels but he can go upwards While the Hogwolf rampaged through the Egg Army ranks, Mighty had Ray help the female Freedom Fighters recover the Chaos Emerald while he went after Sonic. The trio succeeded, and later rendezvoused with Mighty, with Sally and Amy helping talk down the raging Hogwolf. Sonic returned to his normal form at daybreak, but decided to join Mighty and Ray as Moss' student until he could control his Werehog form. Ray did his best to help Moss tutor Sonic, and wholeheartedly embraced his idea for Mighty leading a team of Freedom Fighters. Ray volunteered himself to join, and an approving Moss suggested that others of his former students might also benefit from fighting Eggman's forces alongside the Armadillo. Sonic soon learned to accept his Werehog side, and Ray and Mighty teamed up with their transformed friend to battle a Flying Dynamo sent against them by Thunderbolt. His training complete, Sonic then left to rejoin the Freedom Fighters aboard the Sky Patrol. Ray soon helped Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose recover two of the Master Emerald shards from Thunderbolt, distracting her forces while Mighty and Knuckles recovered the two shards. Ray soon watched Sonic and Sally's broadcast, and decided to aid them in keeping the Egg Army at bay while the Freedom Fighters restored the planet. Personality Ray is a faithful friend and ally to Mighty the Armadillo, often believing in his powerful friend when Mighty doubts himself. While Ray himself might not be the most powerful fighter, he is still eager to help others. Powers and abilities Ray's primarily ability is his flight, during which he is capable of carrying at least one Mobian of average size. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Friends/Allies * Mighty the Armadillo (best friend, close as brothers) * Moss the Sloth * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Amy Rose ** Sally Acorn * Chaotix * Knuckles the Echidna Enemies * Eggman Empire ** South American Egg Army *** Thunderbolt the Chinchilla ** Badnik Horde *** E-113 Xi *** Flying Dynamo See also * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Ray the Flying Squirrel Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Squirrels and chipmunks Category:Mobians